Le bal de fin d'année
by CodeLyokoFougere
Summary: C'est le bal de fin d'année pour nos héros (C'est une parodie de la scene du bal dans retour vers le futur) UlrichxYumi


Le bal de fin d'année

4 ans ont passé après la mort de Xana et nos héros voit le bal de fin d'année arriver

et il a des chose qui sont passé en 4 ans

Jeremy et Aelita ont eu le bac très facilement

Ulrich et Odd ont eu le bac de justesse

et Yumi a eu le bac normalement

A la cantine

Ulrich : Salut

Jeremy : Salut

Aelita : Salut Ulrich

Ulrich : il se passe quoi

Jeremy : il a le bal de fin d'année tout le monde se cherche une cavalière du coup Ulrich tu va aller avec qui

Aelita : je suis sur qui va aller avec Yumi

Ulrich : et bah tu a lu dans mes pensées j'ai l'intention de inviter Yumi au bal

Jeremy : Ah bah j'avais deviner

Ulrich : et toi Jeremy tu va aller avec qui au bal

Jeremy et Aelita rougie

Ulrich : ah j'ai compris

Jeremy : j'ai au bal avec Aelita

Ulrich : ah D'accord

Yumi arrive a la table des héros

Yumi : Salut vous parlez de quoi

Jeremy : du bal

Ulrich rougit

Ulrich : euh Oui et d'ailleurs Yumi je voudrais te dis un truc

Yumi : vas y

Ulrich : est que tu voudrais venir au bal avec moi

Yumi : Oui avec plaisir

Odd arrive a la table des héros

Odd : Salut vous avez vu le monde pour le bal seulement j'ai que Samantha pour venir au bal car toutes les filles veulent pas venir au bal avec moi

Yumi : Ah bah tu a sortie déjà avec tout les filles pour finalement rester avec Samantha

Odd : bon on arrête de parler du bal et on manger je crève de faim

Ulrich : Tu a toujours ton bonne appétit et je trouve avec toutes que tu mange et continue a manger comme ca tu devenir gros

Odd : Hé Ulrich

Yumi : Ulrich a pas tort tu continue te goinfrer tu devenir gros

Odd : ah non Yumi tu va y mettre toi aussi

Après manger et les cours

Yumi : moi je rentre chez moi pour me préparer pour le bal

Jeremy : oui elle a raison on va tous se préparer pour le bal

Ulrich : Je crois ce soir je vais faire ma demande

Aelita : Hein quel demande

Odd : Oh je crois que Ulrich et Yumi ont se marié si Yumi dis oui

Jeremy : hé Odd on verra si Yumi dis oui

Plus tard

Ulrich : Je suis là Yumi Woha Tu est magnifique

Yumi : Merci Ulrich

Ulrich : on va au bal

Yumi : D'accord

A Kadic

Aelita : Woha Yumi tu est très belle ce soir.

Yumi : Merci et je te retourne le compliment .

Quelque heures plus tôt

Sissi : Dis Ulrich tu voudrais venir avec moi au bal ?

Ulrich : Désolé mais je vais au bal avec Yumi.

Sissi : Quoi avec cette corbeau. Pourquoi tu préfère cette corbeau qu'a moi ?

Ulrich : Tout simplement que J'aime Yumi que Toi !

Odd : Et tu va aller avec qui maintenant ?

Sissi : Je sais pas !

Au Meme moment Avec Yumi et Aelita

Yumi : C'est sur tu sera super belle pour ce soir.

Aelita : Tu est sérieuse

Yumi : Oui je suis sérieuse !

William : Salut Yumi

Yumi : Salut William

William : Dis Yumi tu voudrais venir au bal avec moi ?

Yumi : Si c'est pour faire des plan de drague a deux balles non merci ! Et je vais au bal avec Ulrich.

William : Bon d'accord j'aurai tenté ma chance.

Le présent

Ulrich : Yumi tu est très belle ce soir.

Yumi : Merci

Nos héros danse pendant le bal mais un moment

? : Quelqu'un peut m'aider a sortie de ce coffre ?

Un musicien du bal : On va t'aider a sortie de ce coffre. Quelqu'un peut me passer les clés ?

? : j'ai les clés

quelques minutes plus tard

Un musicien du bal : Ma main.

? : Vous devez retourner jouer pour Ulrich et Yumi puis s'embrassent et pour que j'évite de jamais exister !

Un musicien du bal : Ta vu sa main Il pourra plus jouer pour ce soir. Il faut quelqu'un pour jouer de la guitare ?!

Et les musiciens du bal et ? commerce a jouer earth angel

William : Yumi tu m'accorde cette danse ?

Yumi : Non_ en giflant William_

Ulrich : Tu pense a je pense

Yumi : Oui

Et Ulrich et Yumi s'embrasse

Et ? Regarde sa photo et les membres de sa famille sont de retour sur la photo et sa main aussi

Et la chanson se termine.

Tout le monde : Une autre ?

? : Bon d'accord on va vous jouer un bon vieux pop bien retro,enfin,c'est à dire de la ou je viens c'est bon vieux pop bien retro, Bon attention les gars c'est un riff de blues en Si pour les changements vous regardez et vous essayez de me suivre

Et ? commerce a jouer « du temps »

Plus tard dans la chanson

Dave Farmer : Mylène Mylène c'est Dave, Oui ton cousin Dave Farmer tu a dis un jour tu cherche un son nouveau bon alors écoute ça !

À la fin de la chanson

? : Je crois que vous êtes pas prêt pour ce genre de chose mais par contre vos gosses vont adorer

ça.

Plus tard

Ulrich : Tiens il va avoir un orage ? Yumi je veut te dire un truc.

Yumi : C'est quoi ?

Ulrich : Veut tu m'épouser ?

Yumi : Oui je veut !

Ulrich et Yumi s'embrasse a nouveau

FIN


End file.
